Summer Festival Memoir
by RefronaEmillia
Summary: Minako is tired by Junpei being awfully nice to her, and decides to take action.


Hello. Refrona here~ This is a short MinaJun oneshot by me. Sorry for the grammar and such.

And...

Please be nice with me . I'm still a newbie at this.

Well, enjoy~

* * *

Title: Summer Festival Memoir

Series: Persona 3 Portable

Pairing: Minako x Junpei

Rate: T

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Persona 3 Portable and the rest of the series.**

* * *

**~Summer Festival Memoir~**

I hate this game.

_"Hey, Minako! It's Junpei. Wanna go to the festival with me?"_

I hate this game even more.

_"Look dude, a takoyaki! Let's share one."_

I just fucking hate this game.

_"Girlfriend, huh... Does it what we look like to those people? *sigh*"_

Dammit just...

Why can't this game hook me up with Junpei?

...

Well I might as well try.

"Junpei"

"Hm? Wassup, Mina?" Junpei said while munching the dizzling hot takoyaki.

"Do you have someone you like?"

"Whoa... What's this? Are you...perhaps, falling for the most-charming guy on Earth, Junpei?" Junpei said proudly with the usual goofy grin on his face.

"...Yes"

Junpei stared at Minako blankly, taking some time to fully understand what Minako just said. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"W-wait, WHAT?!" Junpei asked, loud enough to make people stare at the two. "U-uh... W-We've gotta get out of here...!"

Junpei took Minako's hand and grabbed it tightly, quickly exiting the crowded shrine. Minako was half glad Junpei shouted, because she got the chance actually hold hands with Junpei.

Minako didn't know where Junpei was taking her; she didn't think Junpei did, either. He was just trying to get anywhere other than the shrine. Minako could see a little shade of red on Junpei's face from behind, and Junpei didn't say a word until he stopped at a quiet field not too far from the shrine stairs.

Junpei finally let go of Minako's hand. Though, he didn't actually turn his face against Minako's.

"U-uh..." Junpei scratched his cheek. "I-I..."

After a while of awkward silence, Junpei finally turned his back.

"S-so...haha...Sorry for shouting like that. I-I mean, I made us both look like some crazy-asses, huh? H-haha..." Junpei said, definitely uncomfortable.

"It's ok... Sorry to make you react like that."

Junpei fell silent. Minako's words made the image pop in his head again. Sweat dripping from his face, and he unconsciously blushed. Minako just stared at him, feeling her face getting hot from embarrassment.

Junpei shook his head. "W-what are you talking about? Haha...It's fine, it's fine... But... don't make shocking jokes like that again, ok dude?"

Minako frowned, "I wasn't joking."

Junpei blushed, "W-what...?"

"Junpei..." Minako lowered her head. "I understand if you don't feel the way I feel. I respect that. But I just wanted to tell you the truth."

Junpei stared at his unusually down leader. A part of him felt guilty for making her like this.

"You know, I've been holding this feeling for quite some time, and it hurts..." Minako said softly, eyes watering. "That's why... Even if you don't reply my feelings, it's fine. Just...please don't hate me. I don't want to lose a close friend like you."

Junpei's mouth were shut. He couldn't say anything at Minako's words. He didn't even believe this was true...is it? Junpei knew so well that there was no girl who had said such sweet things like what Minako just said. And he didn't expect that someone would do so.

"M-Minako, I..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything, huh?" Minako smiled sadly. Tears gathered on her eyes.

An awkward silence once again engulfed them.

"Minako... I... I don't know what to say..haha... This...this is just too sudden for me... But...I don't want to see you cry. Especially if the cause of it is me."

Suddenly Junpei embraced Minako in his arms, resting his head on Minako's shoulders. "Mina...I'm sorry."

Minako's eyes widened. Her face turned red.

Minako closed her eyes, hugged Junpei back, and let her head fall to Junpei's wide shoulders. "You don't need to apologize... You didn't do anything wrong, Junpei..."

Minako moved her hands to Junpei's head. Took his cap off and petted his head. Junpei was surprised, but decided to let her continue. It was somewhat...comfortable...and warm.

"Thanks, Mina... You're a really sweet girl, you know what?" Junpei raised his head and looked at Minako.

Minako giggled "Said the suddenly-shuddering loud guy. You're cute when you're like that you know, Junpei?"

Junpei blushed "M-man... You know I'd rather get called cool than cute... But... I guess it works too." Junpei laughed, "...If it's from you."

"There you go again, saying those sweet things. Making me fall for you even more..." Minako sighed, "You should be grateful I don't really mind looks in a guy.

"Dude, that hurts so bad..." Junpei chuckled. "But I wasn't lying. I don't know, man... If it's you, it felt like I could open up more than to anybody else, you know?"

"Does that mean you're falling for me, too?" Minako grinned.

"T-that's..." Junpei scratched his head, "I-I don't know man... Uh...m-maybe...?" Junpei said, looking aside with crimson cheeks.

"You're so not honest with your own feelings, Jun." Minako hit Junpei's forehead softly.

"Ow... That hu-"

Junpei's words were cut by a sudden kiss on the lips from Minako. Junpei widened his eyes, incredibly shocked.

Minako broke the kiss and smiled slyly, "Well? How about now?"

"W-w-what the hell, Mina?! T-that was my first kiss!" Junpei blushed madly.

"Yay, at least even though I won't become your lover, I still got your first kiss~" Minako giggled, looking at the still-blushing-like-mad Junpei. "Did you not like it?"

"H-huh...?" Junpei looked down, "W-well...it didn't feel bad..."

"Then you liked it!" Minako grinned.

Junpei sighed, "Man...I take back my words, you're such a pushy girl."

They just both giggled, easing the awkwardness around them.

Minako looked at the sky, "It's dark already... I didn't realize we took this long. Well, let's go back to the dorm."

Junpei looked at the sky also, "Yeah... Guess you're right."

Minako & Junpei finally started to leave the field and head to the dorm. They chatted like usual on the way. Though Minako noticed that Junpei had been looking at her frequently with a blush since what happened earlier.

"Uh...hey, Mina."

"Hm?"

"Do you really DO like me?"

"Nah."

Junpei looked straight front, "As I thought. I feel stupid for actually believed you and for actually wanted us to get together.

Minako blushed after hearing what Junpei said. She turned her head to Junpei, "U-um... Come again...?"

Junpei gulped and closed his eyes "I... I decided that I want... to be yours, Minako..."

Minako's heart just skipped a beat, "R-really?"

Junpei blushed, looking back at Minako. "Y-yeah... But I guess it was just a joke so...I guess I'll forget about it. That was damn mean though Mina..." Junpei looked down.

"N-No... I was serious, I just wanted you to forget about it... S-so I lied... I-I'm sorry..." Minako made a sad puppy-dog face.

Junpei looked at Minako _"Damn, Mina... Why are you so cute...?"_ Junpei thought to himself.

"No second chance for you, Mina! You said you lied so I won't reconsider anymore~" Junpei grinned.

"A-ah..." Minako looked down, frowning. "I-I'm so-"

Junpei grabbed Minako's chin and kissed her lips.

"Gotcha!" Junpei laughed happily.

Suddenly Junpei started to run, looked back at Minako only to say:

"Race me to the dorm if you still want me to be your guy!" Junpei grinned widely.

"H-hey! That's not fair! You know as much that it's hard to run in a yukata!"

When Minako said that, Junpei had already vanished from her view.

"...Such a fast runner, I see..."

**~End~**

* * *

Well...? ._. What do you think?

I didn't really thought much about this, it just popped out of nowhere in my head. xD

Review please? . 3.


End file.
